


broken but not unfixable

by hey_im_okay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tags May Change, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay
Summary: tommy was just playing around, he didnt expect to break wilbur's guitar but its fine, its just a guitar right?after seeing the tears  in wilbur's eyes though, maybe not.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	broken but not unfixable

“Wilbur?” Tommy called out as he slowly opened Wilbur’s bedroom door, Wilbur had said he was going out a little while ago but Tommy wanted to make sure he was really gone before entering the room, he broke his laptop and was going to borrow Wilbur’s so he could play Minecraft with tubbo. 

  
  
  
  


He walks in and grabs Wilbur’s laptop from his desk but as he goes to walk out he trips over something, He turns around and looks down to find out what made him trip over. On the floor poking out from under Wilbur’s bed was the end of Wilbur’s guitar, Wilbur only brings his guitar out to play it and always makes sure its been put away properly so it’s odd to see it out even a little, he must have been in a rush if he did this.

  
  


  
  


Tommy bends down and begins to push it back under the bed but decides to pull it out instead, it’s rare that he ever gets to see the guitar without Wilbur holding it considering how weirdly protective over it Wil is. He holds onto the neck of the guitar and almost drops it, not expecting it to be so heavy “ugh, why is it so heavy?” Tommy speaks to himself, his voice seeming loud in the empty room. He points it forward like a sword and swings it around with effort.

  
  
  
  
  


He holds onto the neck with both hands and swings it harder to try and see if using both hands will make it easier to hold up but he still notices the bottom of the guitar dipping, wanting to test his strength he swings as hard as he can hoping that the bottom stops dipping down but he didn’t hold onto it tight enough and it slips out of his hands, slamming roughly against the wall with a loud bang and breaking into pieces. Tommy stares at the sight in horror, he walks closer and stands next to the broken pieces on the floor  _ ‘it's fine, right? It's just a guitar, he can buy a new one’ _ Tommy thinks hopefully,  _ it was just a guitar. _

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy turns to look at the door as its pushed opened so fast that he’s surprised it didn’t make a dent in the wall, Wilbur stands in the open doorway eyes wide. he had forgotten his charger and came back for it and had heard the bang as soon as he entered the house, fearing the worst he rushed to find out where the bang came from but didn’t expect to find himself staring at Tommy by his now  _ broken guitar. _

  
  


Tommy placed his hands in his pockets without much care “Wilbur! Hey, dude uh- this isn't my fault i swear, i just came in and it was like this!” Tommy smiled at Wilbur but he stopped when he noticed that Wilbur was still staring at the guitar “Wilbur??” he moved forward, not noticing how Wilbur looked like he was on the edge of crying, he waved his hand in front of Wilbur’s face. 

Wilbur

  
  
  
  


Wilbur blinked a few times before looking away from his guitar and instead he looked outside the room away from Tommy, he wanted to yell, to scream at Tommy but he just couldn’t “im- um- I’m going to just-” his voice was shaky and sounded like he couldn’t breathe properly “I’ll be back...maybe” Wilbur turned his body completely and walked down the hall, down the stairs and out the house with tears rolling down his face. Only techno and Phil saw as he passed them on his way out, Tommy was still standing in Wilbur’s room, confused about why Wilbur sounded so...sad.

  
  
  
  
  


Wilbur has been gone for about more than an hour and Tommy has never been more confused, when he messes up with Wilbur he usually yells or does something but this time Wilbur just walks away. He walks downstairs and sees techno and Phil sitting in the living room with concerned looks on their faces as they talk quietly, he walks behind them and stands behind the sofa they’re sat on “Heyy!! Have you seen Wilbur?” he tries to seem worried as little as possible but he doesn’t think he’s doing a great job at it “not since he left, why?” is Phil’s response, Phil knows exactly when somethings wrong with his children and he can tell by the way Tommy shifts from side to side that he’s hiding something.

  
  
  
  


“Tommy, what did you do?” techno must have noticed it too, and they both watch as Tommy raises his hands as if he’s surrendering to something “hey! I didn’t do anything! What on earth made you think that?? I just wanted to know where Wilbur was that’s all!” Tommy’s voice gets louder as he speaks and although he is loud in general, he gets louder when he's lying about something “Tommy. What did you do to Wilbur so that he rushed out of here crying?” Phil speaks in the way that it did when they were younger, it basically meant ‘i know you’re lying, tell the truth.’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  


And it worked! Tommy immediately told Phil and techno about what had happened, about how he broke the guitar, Wilbur standing in the doorway and then Wilbur leaving dramatically. “You WHAT?” is the yell that comes from Phil, Tommy just watches as Phil rushes out the door with techno right behind him, it feels like Tommy’s missing something here.

  
  
  
  
  


Phil finds Wilbur. He goes to a hidden pond a little away from their house whenever he’s sad, he expects the tears that are falling down Wilbur’s face. He sits next to him and as soon as Wilbur notices he’s there he jumps to hug him, Phil holds him close as Wilbur cry’s into his shoulder “he- he broke-” Phil just pulls him closer, doing his best to comfort Wilbur as he sobs, sending a quick message to techno saying that he found him and to go home and check on Tommy “shhh, i know son.” Wilbur just continues to cry harder “he broke it- dad- he *broke it*” Phil just continues to hold wilbur “it was the last thing I had of her!” Wilbur sounds so broken that it makes Phil’s heart hurt “i know, im sorry. Tommy probably didn’t know” wilbur moves away to wipe his eyes “i know he didn't mean to but it still hurts” Wilbur’s voice is quiet and tired “wanna go home bud?” Wilbur shakes his head “not yet '' Phil just nods and they sit together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Techno had been at home for a little while when Phil walked through the door with Wilbur, dried tear tracks down his face and nose red from rubbing at it probably. Wilbur moves to sit next to him and techno places a hand on his shoulder to give him a bit of comfort “maybe you should go to bed wil, you look tired and it's pretty late” Wilbur puts his head down “i don't want to go in my room with the broken- you know, in there.” techno gives him a gentle smile, something you don't see often. “You can sleep in my room while I clean yours” Wilbur nods and Phil brings him to techno’s room saying something about waking him for food later.

  
  
  
  
  


He walks up the stairs to Wilbur's room, the door already open but when he enters he doesn't expect to see Tommy already picking up the pieces “don't you think you’ve done enough, Tommy?” Tommy lifts his head to look at him. “Well, i broke it so i was going to clean it up” he looks back to the pieces as techno moves to stand next to him “Tommy.” Tommy stood up to glare at techno, one of the pieces with the logo on it still in his hand “i don't know why you’re so mad at me.it's just a guitar!” techno clenches his hands at tommy’s words “it was his mum's guitar, she gave it to him before she died.” tommy’s mouth drops open “i- didn't know it meant that much to him…” techno raises an eyebrow “really? He spends all his time with that thing how could you _not_ know?” tommy began to stutter out an apology but techno just pushes him out the room “just give him some space” 

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy locks himself in his room. Once Wilbur went back into his room Tommy could hear him cry at night, Wilbur never cries, or at least Tommy never hears him but Wilbur cry’s almost all night and it explains why he looks so tired in the morning. Tommy feels bad, if someone destroyed the one thing he has left from his dad he would yell and scream until he couldn’t anymore so the fact that Wilbur didn't even yell at him just feels wrong, he decides on the fourth night of hearing Wilbur cry that he's going to find some way to fix this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With help from tubbo, he was able to save up enough money from old birthdays and little jobs here and there to buy a new guitar. Using the piece of Wilbur’s guitar that he took with the logo on it he found the same make and design, he hid it in his room under his bed and waited until Wilbur was in a better mood. It was a week after he broke the original and 3 days since he brought the new one when he walked downstairs with tubbo at the top of the stairs holding the guitar, out of sight “uh, wilbur?” Wilbur didn't really look at him anymore and was quieter now but he still gave him a small smile “yeah Tommy?” he was in the kitchen with phil and techno “uh- im- im really sorry about breaking your guitar-” wilbur’s smile dropped slightly “its fine, what's done is done you can't fix it now-” Tommy motioned tubbo down with the guitar.

  
  
  


“Yeah but, you see i tried to fix it” phil watched his son’s eyes widen as he saw the guitar, it looked exactly like his other one “now i know it's not the original-” tubbo past the guitar to wilbur “bu- but it's the same make and look!” wilbur stared with wide eyes at the guitar and when the tears started to fall Tommy freaked out “wilbur!? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you-” wilbur pulled tommy into a tight hug, surprising everyone “thank you.” wilbur whispered, sure it wasn't the one his mum gave him but tommy tried and that was all that mattered to him.

  
  
  


Wilbur moved back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, he laughed lightly “come on” wilbur began to move past him and began to go up the stairs ``huh? What do you mean?” Tommy watched him turn back around with a wide smile “come to my room and i'll teach you some guitar!” tommy rushed up the stairs with Wilbur and soon enough you could hear music coming from Wilbur's room and phil stood there, proud.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this all night so probably a lot of mistakes


End file.
